In numerous industrial, e.g., pharmaceutical manufacturing and likewise medical situations, higher cleanliness standards for dust-free and sterile environments are being set. As far as production processes taking place completely in a hermetically sealed clean room there is usually no problem. In contrast bringing objects from a contaminated environment into a clean room is always a critical step, since thereby increased contaminants adhering to the object will be entrained into the clean room. therefore a meticulous and complete cleaning of these objects is required.
That is also true for the work force, whose presence in the clean room is frequently unavoidable. Of course there are special kinds of dust-repellent clothing, for example, by which the introduction of impurities adhering to the clothes is substantially reduced. Cleaning of the hands is however always a problem because rarely are correct cleaning procedures followed; the cleaning process is rushed or is frequently performed incorrectly, whereby dirt bacteria or other microbes are transmitted into clean areas in production, particularly in pharmaceutical production, in hospitals and in food production.